


We have a Maiden's Kiss for this

by suarhnir



Series: Promnis Week 2018 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, Gen, M/M, Promnis Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suarhnir/pseuds/suarhnir
Summary: Ignis snatches frog!Prompto from Noctis."A kiss from a prince or princess also works," Noctis counters."You will not be kissing him under any circumstance, your highness." Ignis shoves him away.





	We have a Maiden's Kiss for this

**Author's Note:**

> Promnis Week 
> 
> "Status ailment"

[](http://imgbox.com/tejNMqDj)

**Author's Note:**

> Oyos, because Ignis doesn't want anyone kissing his boyfriend, frog status or not XD


End file.
